The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 May 2019
23:55-47 Are we to assume that's the mayors last name as well? 23:55-48 Do it, Korra. 23:55-52 Null-Aqualung random scene, Castellanoz random scene, Nabi and her apprentice, iJohnathon Leviathan, 23:55-53 whatevs 23:56-01 johnathon 23:56-06 Aneothite be a derivative of Alchemilia 23:56-10 Nope. 23:56-15 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:56-15 He is adopted, CMF. 23:56-17 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:56-17 By the mayor. 23:56-23 Everything is so confusing! 23:56-26 His "father" be some random hitta that died. 23:56-27 Mayor Anoethite I assume? 23:56-32 No! 23:56-36 It shoudl be. 23:56-43 Or just rename him Atticus Alchemilia. 23:56-48 >His "father" be some random hitta that died. 23:56-48 wow rain johnson, very cool 23:56-49 What? 23:56-50 Or Atticus Mayor's Last name. 23:56-57 Ok ok ok 23:57-01 Mayor was already named in Wiki work. 23:57-02 Gabe give sbirth to Atticus, 23:57-07 no 23:57-07 Uh. 23:57-11 Gabe give sbirth to Atticus, 23:57-12 Classic 23:57-18 Oops. 23:57-19 male pregnancy does not exist in tdl 23:57-20 Several people are typing......... 23:57-22 Let’s have a recurring character that occasionally helps the teens. Bails then out, handles legal shit, etc. 23:57-27 Sure, Quinton. 23:57-28 can we all agree to make that permanently non canon 23:57-29 big Atticus' mother cheated on her husband, Mr. Anoethite, with Gabriel. After Atticus' mother and "father" were killed, he was adopted by the mayor. 23:57-33 Good. 23:57-41 A social worker. 23:57-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:57-48 Gabe has Atticus with a woman who married Carter Anoethite as opppsed to the mayor. 23:57-49 o/ 23:57-52 Welcome, Q. 23:57-54 poll: 23:57-58 *Qstlijku 23:58-04 Welcome, Qstlijku. 23:58-12 I am so tearful. 23:58-12 A: atticus was adopted 23:58-12 B: Mayor was cucked by Big Gabe 23:58-13 the atticus' daddy thing was a joke and i was parodying one of those "WHO's the father" tv shows 23:58-17 bbigRP discussion occuring. 23:58-22 Atticus' mother cheated on her husband, Mr. Anoethite, with Gabriel. After Atticus' mother and "father" were killed, he was adopted by the mayor. 23:58-26 Interesting idea, Qstlijku. 23:58-30 * Quinton1721. 23:58-32 We should have a character with a normal human parent being an antagonist but not THE antagonist. 23:58-36 is this double track drifting 23:58-40 nani 23:58-46 So tehrefore Atticus' mother gave him he rhusband's name for safety's sake, good, good. 23:58-48 Qstlijku 23:58-50 Test 23:58-51 Yeah exactly 23:58-53 Seems pings don't work 23:58-59 Qstlijku 23:59-01 Gabriel, however, had no clue Atticus existed. 23:59-09 The sound doens't play 23:59-11 *doesn't 23:59-15 One day, Atticus should chnage his surnma eto match his mayor stepdad. 23:59-22 Nope. 23:59-25 Nope. 23:59-32 Atticus should have know his mother and "father" long enough to keep Anoethite tbh. 23:59-33 Mayor's last name is Finch 23:59-40 Nope, CMF. 23:59-53 Mayor Stepdad sounds similar to Mystery Inc. 23:59-54 He shouldn't be Anoethite... 23:59-59 Tell me, TKF, is "Atticus' mother cheated on her husband, Mr. Anoethite, with Gabriel. After Atticus' mother and "father" were killed, he was adopted by the mayor." correct? 00:00-02 I suppose I shall get started on a new character. An omniscient hooded characta 00:00-08 Yes, DTF. 00:00-12 No omniscience. 00:00-15 I have three pages to write. 00:00-23 nearly got me kicked out of the RP 100000 times,= sadly. 00:00-31 CMF was NEVER omniscient. 00:00-36 Hwe used to be. 00:00-38 -Devil counterpart to Xeren's former good nature 00:00-38 -Fontaine 00:00-38 -Luther "Doctor Wu" Arsene 00:00-40 He just knew what was needed when it was needed. 00:00-40 before you got here SF. 00:00-41 Charon 00:00-41 Other names 00:00-41 Death, Grim, Sans 00:00-41 Affiliation 00:00-41 The Underworld 00:00-41 Physical Description 00:00-41 Species 00:00-41 skeleton 00:00-41 Gender 00:00-41 N/A 00:00-44 sans 00:00-52 Laughing at the very idea of CMF being omniscient. 00:01-03 He wa soriguinally intended to be. 00:01-06 In May 17. 00:01-12 *Originally 00:01-14 that explains a lot 00:01-19 Dead by May 18. 00:01-20 But those days are long gone. 00:01-25 http://prntscr.com/nqdvf5 00:01-27 best tdl char 00:01-34 Hmph. 00:01-48 Theory: 00:01-57 I feel like when we hit another story arc, a guide who has traveled Euclid many times, a friend of Rooke. 00:02-04 http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/object-classes#toc2 best TDL location 00:02-19 Classic. 00:02-23 Xeren s actually Greek mathematician Euclid, who wanted to make a new planet. 00:02-40 The Important Thing Is Not To Have Conquered But To Have Fought Well 00:02-53 i was writing a non-canon spin-off where one of Euclid's moons crashed into the planet 00:02-58 said moon was named Keter 00:03-03 Perhaps Quinton's guide friend is the 340 year old "Doctor Wu" 00:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-11 No! 00:03-14 Hmph. 00:03-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-20 Youw ant someone old? 00:03-31 No old Asian dude. 00:03-32 Doctor Wu has a rich history, however he is unable to keep track of it due to his insanity. 00:03-33 Azul Baldin and Chad Wellington are old. 00:03-34 Wu is white! 00:03-38 He's Gabe's older brother! 00:03-45 Wu be an Asian name. 00:03-47 Real name Luther Arsene 00:03-47 I feel like an Atticus blessed Atticus West getting Atticus dressed in a Atticus vest, but I ain't Atticus stressed 00:03-48 do white people exist in tdl 00:03-54 Wtf tkf 00:03-55 do white people exist in tdl 00:04-00 do white people exist in tdl 00:04-04 I feel as if it is time to add a bmain antagonist. 00:04-05 I mean, 00:04-10 Attcius has "fair skin" 00:04-11 Jews ain’t exist . 00:04-13 bbigdo white people exist in tdl 00:04-19 Chris has light skin too it said. 00:04-25 Hound, Fontaine, Jordan, and Baptiste is all Black 00:04-29 bibigdo white people exist in tdl 00:04-33 Chris is a robot. 00:04-35 True, true d.t.f. 00:04-36 So is Hound 00:04-38 All angels and demons are black and stuff 00:04-41 No 00:04-45 Angels are near identical to humans 00:04-54 /sendannouncement bbigiudo white people exist in tdl 00:04-57 and Demon's are fucky monsters that can look like anything really 00:04-57 We are not having Oni. 00:04-59 They have wings of course. 00:05-07 Yes they do. 00:05-14 C.Syde65 finally speaks! 00:05-16 Harrison and Piercy are both white. 00:05-18 And now, Null shall begin his trainin' under Aqualung. 00:05-27 Aqualung is not a fighter 00:05-28 Yeah, still trying to live a double life. 00:05-34 Knowledge trainin'! 00:05-36 Mel does not appear to be a dark-skinned anime. 00:05-38 Theory: 00:05-43 Melissa is nicknamed Mel. 00:05-49 I have and idea. 00:06-00 an. 00:06-03 guys can i have charon be a god or does that break the lore 00:06-09 is fine 00:06-30 Charon rhymes with Xeren 00:06-47 Let's get a TDL Big Three. 00:06-55 Gabriel, Xeren, and _____. 00:06-56 I remember when Savannah could become a bunny. 00:07-01 Aqualung's original world, appearing in ROG, fell into chaos after the gods abandoned it. After roaming through multiple worlds and feeding off of misery for countless millenia, he found Euclid and has relaxed there for longer than humans. 00:07-03 Kaz, I presume. 00:07-08 Gabriel ain't a god, SF. 00:07-12 Xeren, Charon, and _____. 00:07-16 Main antagonists, I mean! 00:07-18 TDL Big Three: 00:07-18 Xeren 00:07-18 Charon 00:07-18 god page i'm writing right now 00:07-21 We needz a 3 main antagz 00:07-31 Savannah could become a bunny, Melissa a cat, Chris a giant monster, and marshall an electricty machine. 00:07-36 Xeren represented good, Charon represents neutrality, third guy is some shit 00:07-39 evil i guess 00:07-44 Kaz... 00:07-45 Classic, C.N.F. 00:07-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-50 kaz not god 00:07-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-52 Xeren/Kaz same ting 00:07-56 ^ 00:07-59 Hmph. 00:08-05 evil guy name Mulciber 00:08-11 OPerhaps Azul is a God. 00:08-13 built pandemonium in paradise lost 00:08-17 Holy trinity 00:08-17 Xeren - The Father 00:08-17 Kaz - The Son 00:08-17 TDL - The Holy Spirit 00:08-20 With all this strong activity, how will 10 playout? 00:08-23 Fascinatinh. 00:08-27 True, DTF. 00:08-28 brb 00:08-32 Plot of 10: 00:08-57 Team reunites, learns of light, hangs out at park, exoplores lab, adjusts to Sillivia, heads out of hospital at some poits. 00:09-14 first 2 okay 00:09-16 Watch the typos :P 00:09-17 @Chase 00:09-25 rest aren't they fugitives 00:09-35 Stop it Q. :p 00:09-46 back 00:09-56 Nope, OW.. 00:09-56 bangs out at park 00:10-03 melissa x atticus 00:10-13 Unless I missed something.s Because episodes 6-8 were basically devoid of me. 00:10-13 marshall x atticus 00:10-16 BE appropriate. 00:10-21 Sadly, 00:10-24 >me 00:10-24 chase you are not in the rp 00:10-27 They are no longer siblings. 00:10-43 I feel as if I can just delete FL99's pages now. 00:10-48 Since they are being written out. 00:10-50 Good idea. 00:10-50 ^ 00:10-56 Wait they are? 00:10-57 I gotta continue my rewrite, ah shit 00:10-59 Waita minute. 00:11-02 LGBT is needed in TDL 00:11-05 LGBT islands 00:11-08 LGBT ain't needed. 00:11-19 User:FalcoLombardi99 00:11-21 Let's head in. 00:11-29 poll: 00:11-33 RainA been sitting in RPC for ages. 00:11-44 - charon is asexual 00:11-44 - charon is a fucking degenerate 00:11-48 Once Falco joined FNaFF and demanded that I make him an admin despite never having edited at all 00:12-09 This was before I joined TDL 00:12-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:12-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:12-56 Imma delete Emma too. 00:13-17 every character left is either asexual or straight 00:13-20 just remember 00:13-22 Hmph. 00:13-25 "Imma delete Emma too." 00:13-26 Proposal: 00:13-27 Xeren and his "brother," Xivec. The god and the devil of Euclid. A creator and a trickster. 00:13-27 If someone did that on CSW, they'd be turned down outright. Because in order to become an admin you need to become something else. 00:13-30 "Several people are typing........" 00:13-34 Delete Emma and the other guy we agreed to delete. 00:13-36 Frick 00:14-00 Too late to copy paste the Jay Brendpon page. 00:14-01 And I am going to adapt Jay and Sterling. 00:14-22 Chase, wtf is your obsession with saving pages? 00:14-34 It'll just eb lost forveer. 00:14-38 eb 00:14-39 Peopleworked hard on those, TKF. 00:14-39 forveer 00:14-45 *Be 00:14-49 It ain't lost forever. 00:14-52 Wiki Pages aren't deleted, 00:14-54 they just hidden. 00:14-57 Most of those pages were random shit. 00:14-59 I ahve no mod rights, can't access 'em. 00:15-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:15-04 That people threw ideas on. 00:15-05 And I wanted to give Jay and Sterling the SF treatment! 00:15-10 No! 00:15-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:15-50 Jay be an exiled demon who found a homeless Sterling, made him his apprentice, became rogue thieves. 00:15-54 So, Jane O’Connor Rooke, MR’s mom, was a crimelord. Daniel Rooke had not known, and Marshall was just too young to know. But Penny knew. Penny talked with Jane but Jane wouldn’t listen. Desperate for little MR’s safety, Penny worked with the police to arrest her. They’ve chased her and her husbands hostage to Port City, where she hid out. A few days later, her rivals had gotten to her. Penny then worked with the social worker and gained custody of Marshall. 00:15-57 Which 3 pages were just delted 00:15-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-00 "bXivec, the Virtuoso/b is a god of Euclid similar to what Xeren once was, though considerably weaker in power. He represents duality, lies, art, and debauchery." 00:16-05 Emma, Jay, Sterling deleted. 00:16-15 Zekial too. 00:16-17 Only Jay wans't saved but eh. 00:16-17 Review the idea. 00:16-28 Crap. 00:16-31 Boring and unnecessary 00:16-32 Lost Zekial forever. 00:16-36 Smh. 00:16-45 I will recreate them if you wish. 00:16-49 Wow, thanks. 00:16-52 We got Giannis at least. 00:16-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-05 We don't need the story of how a guy's aunt got custody of him 00:17-05 I plan to have several old characters be housed and tortured in the fortress of Kaz. Stephanie, Sterling, Jay, Emma, 00:17-11 shall all be in that bitch. 00:17-16 It isn’t just that. 00:17-25 Can we just keep Sterling and Jay deleted? 00:17-29 ^ 00:17-32 It explains more about their backgrounds. 00:17-38 They were cringe from the start, then adopted and turned into gay lovers by FL99. 00:17-41 Adds nothing of value. 00:17-44 I guess I don't really need much info on the drag queen. 00:17-48 Wtf, Korra. 00:17-52 Neither were drag queens or gay lovers. 00:17-55 This was removed. 00:18-01 Sadly, they were gay lovers. 00:18-02 Of course, Xivec, the god, is androgynous and can shift his gender at will. 00:18-08 Was RIGHT on the page. 00:18-40 Imma find a new page to delete. 00:18-41 Here at TDL, people change their genders on a whim. 00:18-53 *Here at Tumblr, people change their genders on a whim. 00:18-57 Imma take Azrail for myself. 00:19-00 ftfy 00:19-50 I am adding that backstory on my sandbox, however. 00:20-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBpE4uQvefs 00:20-01 this video will never cease to confuse me 00:20-23 sshhhtcho 00:20-25 I would still appreciate Korra and South’s input though. 00:20-45 Just add in the damn shit. 00:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-51 What is it? 00:20-52 It's just Yo BACKGROUND. 00:20-59 Just add in the shit already. 00:21-04 You been at it fo' like 3 weeks. 00:21-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:21-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:21-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:21-32 chase why did you actually add chad wellington 00:21-33 So, Jane O’Connor Rooke, MR’s mom, was a crimelord. Daniel Rooke had not known, and Marshall was just too young to know. But Penny knew. Penny talked with Jane but Jane wouldn’t listen. Desperate for little MR’s safety, Penny worked with the police to arrest her. They’ve chased her and her husbands hostage to Port City, where she hid out. A few days later, her rivals had gotten to her. Penny then worked with the social worker and gained custody of Marshall. 00:21-33 What is it! 00:21-50 THAT, Korra. 00:21-52 Sure, that is fine. 00:22-00 Your own background.......... 00:22-13 Incorrect. 00:22-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:22-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-13 Kingsley was so full at rage at Xeren for killing his parents, he transformed into a rampaging dragon destroying everything in sight. His mind was clouded with rage and grief 00:23-26 That’ll be in the prequel to TDL. 00:23-27 we dont need more hp characters 00:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-39 harry and percy is enough 00:23-50 Xeren has no nose. 00:23-54 This was an old page! 00:23-56 And killed Harrison's parents. 00:24-00 harry potter and percy jackson from the demon's light 00:24-19 delet 00:24-22 Voldemort-Noseless, soulless, killed HP's parents 00:24-27 Nope. 00:24-32 Voldemort has no nose 00:24-35 I have Marshall’s and Savannah’s family’s stories ideas. 00:24-38 Xeren has a skeleton nose 00:24-45 xeren is just red thanos 00:24-49 blue* 00:24-51 xeren is blue 00:24-56 Xeren-Noseless, soulless, killed HP's mother and wounded his father 00:25-00 what the heck 00:25-15 we like forntite 00:25-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-42 why the fuck is sSonic's arms/s Xeren blue 00:25-54 Sonic's arms aren't blue 00:25-57 Don't call anybody 00:26-05 /me pepper sprays Octopus Wizard 00:26-12 RS should be a friend not an uncle. 00:26-18 q pings seem to work 00:26-25 Just need Richard, Mr. and Mrs. Devlin, Atticus’ parents, and Andrew’s stories and I can start the story. 00:26-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-01 Atticus' father Carter was supposed to be in some dmeon hunting gang 00:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-06 The Anopethite Militia 00:27-15 AM is literally gone. 00:27-20 Carter Anoethite is just Carter from Family Guy 00:27-24 'I have Andrew's story combined with Chris' sadly. 00:27-38 Except how it began. 00:27-49 Stories meaning approximately 14-15 years before TDL. 00:27-57 Ah, hm. 00:28-03 Andrew secretly rejoined the Alchemsists 00:28-07 Andrew was around 300 years ago. 00:28-16 this is revealed in a 1-second cameo before gabe murders him 00:28-17 Fuck. 00:28-23 "never liked your sorry ass" 00:28-34 His son Chad is still alive though 00:28-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-39 Where has Chris been all this time?! 00:28-49 how did you actually fall for such an obvious meme 00:28-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-55 In a barn. 00:29-06 *animal station 00:29-06 Shut off because Andrew threw a fit. 00:29-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:29-36 Chris was made to replace a previous Chris, but soem of Andy's tech got stolen so he couldn't make him the same as his prevous androids. 00:29-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:29-48 Notice Chris is MKII. 00:30-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:30-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:30-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-52 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:30-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-13 ok 00:31-25 Quick, name an object which has an origin unknown. 00:31-53 xeren 00:32-03 No! 00:32-10 I took Azrail, bitches. 00:32-32 Reply! 00:32-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-58 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:33-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-12 Fuck! 00:33-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:33-17 Finish 10 tonight. 00:33-19 I will now......... 00:33-39 say the f word 00:33-40 Once we got to 30 replies, 00:33-42 End the episode. 00:33-47 Not all episodes are long. 00:33-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-51 Have Episode 11 be huge. 00:33-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-55 Nope, SF. 00:34-00 The Lost Ones was 90 replies. 00:34-03 Ep 10 cannot just close at 30. 00:34-08 We have to get a good episode. 00:34-08 It can. 00:34-20 Full of substance. 00:34-27 Restore old Episode 10. 00:35-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-55 south come to closing ceremony 00:41-19 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-01 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:42-02 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-26 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-45 Who should be the guy Lillian Wellington remarries to 00:43-09 I personally thought Andy was single. 00:43-29 Nope. 00:43-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:43-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:43-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:43-46 His wife threw him out after he did an unethical thing to their two-year old son. 00:43-55 Wtf. 00:44-08 Turned him into a cyborg. 00:44-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-26 Good, he ain’t gay. 00:44-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-31 Discord dead 00:45-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-14 What the actual fuck, CMF. 00:45-26 This was discussed on Discord... 00:45-51 So this is why I don’t know this weird ass shit. 00:45-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-01 Lillian didn't like that he implanted metal into their son's biody. 00:46-01 Like, sometimes, I think you need to phrase your sentences better. 00:46-17 Why? 00:46-51 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:46-54 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-04 Welcome, Fetta-phantom1900. 00:47-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMc7KCzIJZQ 00:47-23 Because quite often you hint at disturbing topics and then quickly change to make it more appropriate. 00:47-25 SciWorld 2019 was a true epic fail. 00:47-39 So confused but whatever. 00:47-47 Just >15 people discussing shit in 2 channels. 00:47-56 Gonna head out of here. 00:48-02 Do NOT head out. 00:48-05 As you did nothing. 00:48-05 Or you can stay. 00:48-18 Instead of heading out whenever something you do not like is said to you. 00:48-22 Is implanting cubernetics in your toddler unethical? 00:48-37 I think it is. 00:48-48 And what is cubernetics? 00:48-49 Fine, I myself want to explore Cybernetics in TDL. 00:48-53 *Cybernetics 00:49-13 4 MONTHS of planning SciWorld. 00:49-20 For >20 people to discuss random shit, 00:49-23 and a failed meme interview. 00:49-42 Imma beat you with some b big overpriced amusement park merch, /big /b CMF. 00:50-10 Huh? 00:50-20 Huh? 00:50-35 Should probs head out. 00:50-53 south theres over 100 users on the server lol 00:51-00 Farewell. 00:51-01 Sad. 00:51-10 100 users just invited randomly to watch. 00:51-15 No more than 20 discussed random shit. 00:51-17 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-20 Hi 00:51-30 *bye) 00:51-33 (bye) 00:51-52 Go, NOW. 00:52-34 Girls are hot. 00:52-42 They are. 00:52-50 Most of 'em. 00:53-08 foids 00:53-29 Not evry girl is a foid. 00:53-37 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:53-46 ALL girls are FOIDS. 00:54-07 Hmph. 00:54-21 Depends on your Denomination on .co, but sure. 00:54-27 Girl is simply a euphemism. 00:54-44 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:55-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:55-25 Heaven could planned SciWorld in 30 minz 00:58-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:00-02 SciWorld was funz. 01:01-58 It was!! 01:02-16 At last, 01:02-18 SciWorld is done. 01:02-24 Heaven could have made that shit in 30 minutes. 01:02-35 No she couldnt have 01:02-35 No one could do something like that in 30 mins 01:02-40 Not even big you. 01:03-01 How long was SciWorld? 01:03-08 Incorrect. 01:03-27 First, 3 minutes: gather hittas from e-fam server, Pokeglobe. 01:03-35 -_- 01:03-36 next 5: people volunteer for a panel, they say their times. 01:03-40 Done, ez 01:03-47 SciWorld was like 3-4 hours. 01:04-14 Sciworld was from 12 PM-8 PM. 01:04-18 I want to get famous, so someday when I get interviewed they will ask me "what are you preferred pronouns" and I can react with disgust. 01:04-44 and also people take a while to decide their panels 01:04-49 you cant just gather people in 5 minutes 01:04-55 sciworld was 8 01:04-56 \o 01:05-04 Incorrect. 01:05-06 @South 01:05-12 \o 01:05-13 I am just so happy it's over, and it bfailed. 01:05-18 Hmph. 01:05-25 My favorite part was trolling that bruh. 01:05-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:05-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 "What do you think of ." 01:07-33 lol. 01:08-33 Got two things left. 01:08-46 - Reply to the RP, but I am heavily stuck. 01:08-46 - Eat dinner. 01:08-54 And then I am done fo the day...... 01:09-25 Reply as the mayor. 01:10-01 I am sorry and I do not know how to say this, 01:10-12 but it makes sense for Alchem to place wanted posters in Silivia. 01:10-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-51 Imma eat dinner first. 01:10-53 See y'all later. 01:11-45 Utilities would take the posters down. 01:12-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-44 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:22-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:22-41 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-44 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D64kyVhUYAEzCrR.jpg:large 01:22-52 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:23-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:23-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:24-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:25-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:26-03 never post again 01:26-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:26-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-56 Welcome, ElectronicnArts 01:27-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:29-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:30-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-06 Welcome, Quinton1721. 01:31-09 You have done well, my....... apprentice. 01:31-27 "Welcome, South Ferry." is reserved fo' tkf, stlijku.... 01:31-33 Feelz weird to hear ya sayin it 01:31-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:33-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:34-07 Goodbye, Quinton Reviews. 01:35-00 back from trying to make jello. 01:35-54 accidently knocked the powder into the water so I just drank it, 01:42-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:47-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:47-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:49-27 Aight, here I am. 01:59-53 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:00-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:00-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:11-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-53 "The Obama era (オバマ時代 Obama Jidai) is a term used to identify the films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe released from 2010 to 2016." 02:17-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:18-37 Lmfao. 02:20-05 context: godzilla film eras are named after the reigning empreror 02:20-21 comment was stolen from some kaiju wiki 02:21-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:25-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:25-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:27-13 Goodbye, Melissacus. 02:27-40 :) 02:27-59 New plot is being implemented. 02:28-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-56 I feel like Hailey Wellington should have some importance. 02:33-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-58 Tell me, 02:34-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-48 Will there be anymore replies? 02:34-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-57 Hmph. 02:37-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:41-28 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:41-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:43-55 Oh no. 02:44-04 CMF pinged Messeng and suggested rethinking Genesis. 02:44-11 /me /me /me has war flashbacks. 02:44-39 New Anoethite Melittia crap... 02:44-55 AM is literally gone. 02:45-03 /me bruh 02:45-04 Thus she must rethink it! 02:45-12 /me bruh moment. 02:45-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:45-41 Hmph. 02:46-03 You will believe God is a woman 02:46-10 I see no God up here 02:46-14 Other than me! 02:46-19 God is obvs a Foid 02:46-27 omg thats our word 02:46-31 God ain't no Foid. 02:46-40 God is a woman 02:46-54 Yes, she is, TKF 02:46-54 But wait 02:46-58 If God's a woman.. 02:47-02 Incorrect. 02:47-04 How was Christ born? 02:47-06 God ain't a Foid. 02:47-11 YES TKF 02:47-21 Let's just ___ all Foids. 02:47-31 Did that in The Sims. 02:47-33 Then people would go extinct 02:47-39 New one spopped up. ;( 02:47-49 People are evil, Spongey. 02:47-55 How tf 02:48-00 I'M NOT EVIL! :P 02:48-00 did everyone know what I meant? 02:48-01 Been wiping out species and wildlife for years. 02:48-09 'cause sf knew tkf 02:48-20 I hope no one knows what I actually meant. 02:48-27 *said it 02:48-32 G__ the Foids would be quite the controversy. 02:48-34 Remove, tkf 02:48-53 Do it to the J__s as well 02:49-13 We should m the foids, then r the foids, then i the foids, then s the foids, then g the foids. 02:49-15 tkf should pm me da word 02:49-18 Wait I'm actually J___sh 02:49-21 Fuck 02:50-01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHLHSlExFis 02:50-14 innerpropret thumbnail 02:50-25 how dtf 02:50-45 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Savannah_Whitesmith?oldid=100789 02:50-46 Hmph 02:51-14 TKF should believe God is a Woman 02:51-24 Theory based off of an old SFian meme: 02:51-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:51-31 Kaz Heater's Dating Event 02:51-36 There he is, the man himself 02:51-38 Spongey was an SFian meme. 02:51-44 Became Loud's name. 02:51-47 South Ferry, can you please watch RPC? 02:51-48 I'm busy. 02:51-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:51-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:52-21 Admin reviewz are in like 20 dayz 02:52-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:52-33 South Ferry. 02:52-41 You know, 02:52-51 Funny how Savannah's page was cleared of spoilers. 02:52-54 RPC? 02:52-55 But no other page was. 02:53-10 Shall SW's page stay that way... 02:53-28 "KC" prolly not even the man. 02:54-00 Sure 02:54-16 KC is the man. 02:54-20 Literally B____ here months ago. 02:54-38 Well, now that we're all here, might as well do Character Building. 02:54-55 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/Sand 02:54-57 Let us edit TKF's hideous sandbox. 02:55-00 Nice list of characters here. 02:55-28 I shall update it 02:55-32 I will blow it like a father on u 02:55-37 *feather 02:56-46 Glad most of our original cringe page are gone. 02:56-47 Ima do everything i said i'm gon' do 02:56-50 CMF is just adding random edits. 02:56-58 Nope, SF. 02:57-06 I am adjusting to the current storyline. 02:57-07 Might have to blow it like a feather on u 02:57-20 Waterfalls, oh, they better come through 02:57-30 hello g*ys 02:57-44 hello gays 02:57-46 hello 02:57-50 how is everyone 02:57-54 CC is getting beaned. 02:58-18 I could have put Zayn on it, but i put your name on it 02:58-52 Didn't Paladin once wnat all his charatcers delted? 02:58-58 Androids ain't his 02:58-59 We share them 02:59-03 What characters does Paladin even have? 02:59-06 We still have Katherine Blackrite 02:59-14 -Majority of the Demonic Coalition 02:59-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:59-15 -Katherine 02:59-21 -Joint ownership of Androids 02:59-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-40 South Ferry LOOK 02:59-54 Should we keep Katherine, DTF? 03:00-06 LOOK gud damnit! 03:00-17 Syde, stop trying to meme. 03:00-25 huh 03:00-26 Keep Katherine 03:00-32 You suck at mememing, Syde. 03:00-36 I speak to Paladin often, been trying to bring him back to TDL 03:00-40 Oxiemaniac will NEVER return to TDL. 03:00-43 Sure you have, DTF. 03:00-47 Yeah, probably because I'm not usually one to meme.